Redemption
by bekkarific
Summary: The start of a story following Damon and Bonnie after she attacks him. And how she has to face the consequences of her actions. Caroline/Bonnie/Stefan friendship. Set after Brave New World - T because of some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just a one-shot that popped into my head after the last episode. I know that some of you are peeved off bonnie right now but I hope you can understand that she is fragile at this point. I personally chose to see her attack as some kind of payback (for me) for him trying to kill Jeremy then Caroline(but that's how chose to see it, not how it's meant to look in the show) but come on it kinda was awesome to see her light him on fire. Anyway enough of my rambles hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. I do not own TVD or any of the characters (blah, blah, blah) because if I things between Bamon would have gone down alot differently. **

Bonnie couldn't handle it any more. Her whole world was crumpling down around her; she was losing everything, everyone she loved and now even herself. She attacked someone out of pure rage, she wanted to see him suffer and hurt like she had. That was not her, as Elena had told her _'That can't be us'_. She broke down. She had cried in Elena arms that night just leaving Damon on the floor, she hadn't truly realised what she had done until she had done it. She just wanted someone to blame, she just wanted to remove that feeling of guilt that followed her around always. She just wanted to feel human again. She needed to blame him, because without him she knew the finger of blame would fall on her. _She _had forced her grams to open the tomb, _she_ had caused her death, _she_ had lied about the device, _she_ had killed Anna, causing Jeremy to overdose, _she _had killed Tyler's father, _she _had put Caroline in hospital_, she_ had begged Damon to give her his blood,_ she _had turned Caroline into the thing she hated and _she_ had attacked Damon tonight. Bonnie had cried herself to sleep that night, for the first time letting in the guilt that she had blocked out.

When morning came Bonnie refused to move from her bed hiding herself way from the world. Ignoring her phone- which rang every half an hour- no doubt Elena checking if she was okay but she was far from it. she was searching herself trying to find that last piece of herself that was salvageable, she had lied and hurt everyone around her, she was no better than Damon. Wallowing in the guilt and sadness that she had felt for months, she knew it was time for a change. Lest she be lost and hurt anyone else. She knew she had to redeem herself, starting with Caroline. She needed to be there for her friend; even if she was a vampire she was still her Caroline and would do anything for her. With this plan Bonnie jumped out of bed and headed downstairs to find Emily's grimwar. She was going to create a Lapis Luzi stone.

After hours of searching and preparing Bonnie had finally created a Lapis Luzi stone which she had mounted onto a locket of hers that Caroline had always adored placing the necklace into a little box she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. To the Salvatore's.

Bonnie fiddled with her hands awkwardly as she got up the nerve to knock on the ominous huge wooden door of the Salvatore boarding house. Night had just fallen and she was hoping that Caroline would be here. Taking a deep steadying breath she grabbed the brass knocker and banged it firmly, praying that it would be Stefan to answer. Barley had she removed her hand, when the door flew open revealing the older Salvatore- apparently the fates where not smiling on her today.

"Well if it isn't the little wi-oh sorry I mean bitch. Come to try and kill me again" he spat a threatening scowl set firmly on his features.

Bonnie dare not look him in the eye replied evenly "Is Caroline here" trying to keep the tears and sadness out of her voice from the overwhelming guilt she felt

"Why come to flambé her too" Damon replied in the same icy tone smirking

Bonnie's eyes darted up to his face "I would never hurt Caroline!" she shouted in anger

Damon seemed a little taken aback by her outburst; he had never seen her that way so fierce. But her quickly recovered "Well I wouldn't put anything past you" he kept cool trying to get that kind of reaction out of her again. He liked it on her.

Bonnie once again felt guilty but she was still energized from her anger. Letting out a deep sigh "Look Damon, I just came to see Caroline, so is she here or not" trying to keep the anger from her voice. What was it about him that just set her off.

Damon studied her inquisitively, beginning to think she had some kind of mental disorder. One minute she's going off on him the next she's fine, her watched her carefully before replying "No she's off in the woods somewhere with Stefan getting a lesson on self-control" he said in a bored somewhat mocking tone.

"Oh" Bonnie replied simply "Is it okay if I wait, I really need to talk to her"

Damon was once again taken aback, the witch was voluntarily asking to come into to the house of a vampire she hated and tried to kill last night. Now he was really questioning her sanity. Damon simply grunted before moving from the door to the bar. He needed a drink.

Bonnie followed closing the door behind her following him into the living room taking a seat on the couch, staring into the fire. Her face blank, mind lost in thought.

Damon stood leaning against the bar a glass of bourbon in and WATCHING the witch. Well studying her really. Her slumped defeated posture, her emotionless face the far off gaze in her eyes. This was not the witch that was his only real match in the bantering that he had come to know and love (wait love WTF no hate, despise, revolt anything Damon Salvatore does not love anything about this witch) she seem to be a different person. Bonnie never let herself get down she always came back with a bite but now, she looked lost.

"Should I be worried that you are staring in to the fire" Damon asked sarcastically.

The ghost of a smile that appeared on Bonnie's lips was the only recognition that she gave that she had even heard him. Her eyes were fixed dead ahead, lost within herself she barely recognised the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.

Taking a deep breath she found her resolve, she was going to start with Damon. "I don't blame you" she said in barley a whisper, but her heard her none the less

"Why" Damon asked truly perplexed

"Because...it wasn't you it was me. It was just easier to blame you, blaming you helped me forget this was my fault. Everything was my fault. It was just easier to hate you."

Damon was quiet he honestly didn't know what to say, although he was still angry at the little witch for the stunt she pulled last night. He was more than pissed off to find out that she blamed herself for everything that happened. He had only met a few good people in his long life and Bonnie Bennett was truly one of them. She had no right to blame herself for anything that had happened

"Oh spare me the pity party witch; you know as well as I do none of this is your fault. So pull yourself out of your little self inflicted guilt trip and do something useful" Damon spat. Tiring to get a rise out of her, bringing back the fiery witch that he knew was still there.

Bonnie's jaw clenched, her tiny hands balling up into fists at her sides as she fixed him with a, look that would cause anyone too spontaneously combust "You think I am just doing this because of self pity" she asked angrily as she stood up. Her eyes locked with his "Well your wrong! Ive seen the person I have become, I need to fix everything or else I will end you like you!" she spat the last word

Damon smirked broadly there's the little witch he knew and loved (no wait not loved...tolerated, yeah tolerated, never loved. he loved...Elena?) she was back all the fire, the passion, her heat radiated off her. Her anger filled the air around him it was intoxicating. This was Bonnie Bennett.

"See now this is the little witch that has been missing for the past couple of months. This is the little witch that would do anything for anyone. This is the little witch that is loyal beyond belief. This is the little witch who loves and forgives immensely. This is the little witch I have been trying to find. Not that guilt ridden mask you have been wearing. Welcome back Bonnie" Damon said proudly as Bonnie's expression before broke out into a smile. Realising for the first time in months she had felt something real, she had felt the old Bonnie coming back. She was slowly piecing herself back together.

"Thank you" Bonnie said genuinely, not even surprising herself with the sincere tone

"Just helping you see what was already there little witch. So we even now" he asked kinking an eyebrow. But before she could answer Caroline and Stefan came strolling in.

"Bonnie" Stefan asked amazed, eyeing the smile on her face and the proximity to his brother. Bonnie and Damon for the first time realising they had basically been standing chest to chest (As she had stomped over to him during her outburst) Jumping apart not willing to look each other in the eye. Stefan eyed them suspiciously before bonnie interrupted his thoughts

"Yeah I came here to talk to Caroline, well both of you really" Bonnie stated offering them a small smile. "If you don't mind can I speak to Caroline first" she questioned awkwardly "it's easier that way". Smiling at Caroline who had remained silent.

"Um yeah that's fine" he continued to watch bonnie and his brother "Damon and I will be in the next room if you need anything" he said nodding to both Caroline and Bonnie.

Damon followed his brother out of the room, giving Caroline a wary look not sure if it was a good idea to leave the baby vamp alone with Bonnie.

"Hey Care" bonnie said softly as she took calculated steps toward the new-born vamp.

Caroline just smiled at her, hoping to show Bonnie that she was still the same Caroline. Bonnie seemed to get the message and ran as fast as she could to the blond engulfing her in a hug. Which Caroline reciprocated greatly, careful not to crush Bonnie with her new found strength.

"Im so sorry Caroline this is all my fault" Bonnie whispered into the blonds shoulder, feeling tears spring up in her eyes. Not sure if they were tears of guilt for Caroline's situation or tears of happiness that she was still her Caroline.

"Bonnie" the blond said firmly, grabbing bonnie by the shoulder and pulling her back to look her in the face "none of this is your fault, and I refuse to have you blame yourself. You did not of this Bon Bon. All you did was try and save me, without I'd be dead" she then smiled "Well dead, dead" she joked softly, pulling bonnie back in for a hug. "You are still my Bon Bon and I refuse to have you blame yourself when nobody, and I mean nobody else does" she whispered softly "If anyone's to blame it's that bitch Katherine, who by the way has awful split ends" Caroline remarked in typical Caroline fashion.

Bonnie was no crying tears of happiness knowing her friend didn't blame her, another piece of her fitted back together. "Thank you Caroline" Bonnie whispered squeezing her again. "Just know I will be there for you thought all of this, anything you need any question anything I will be there" Bonnie smiled.

A few minutes passed which just considered off them hugging. Before Bonnie pulled back "So I'm guessing Stefan told you everything" bonnie asked.

Caroline smiled knowing what she was getting at "About you being a witch, yeah he did. Which honestly didn't come of that much of a surprise, you where always going on about some freaky physic voodoo, witch isn't that far of a leap" Caroline joked.

Bonnie smiled broadly amazed at how understanding her friend was. "Well as a witch, I can do spells, which is how I created this for you." Bonnie reached into her jeans pockets and pulled out a little black box which contained the necklace. Holding it out she continued "You know how Stefan and Damon can walk around in the sunlight because of their rings" Caroline nodded "Well I created this for you" Bonnie added opening I the box and pulling out a small silver locket with a thin sliver chain. The front of the locket held the small lupus luzi stone. Caroline smiled broadly, Bonnie was unsure whether it was the prospect of being able to walk in the sunlight or the fact that Bonnie had given her the locket that Caroline adored. asking her to turn around placing the locket around her neck bonnie smiled knowing she had done a great thing for her friend "Now it's really important that you never ever take that off, unless you want to burn like a crispy fry" Bonnie smiled, but she was dead serious. She wanted nothing to ever hurt her friend. Caroline nodded solemnly, understanding completely what her friend was saying, pulling her back in for a hug.

They both turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat at the doorway, to see both Salvatore brothers stood in the same rigged posture with their arms crossed over their chest with a seemingly anxious expression on their faces. Both girls just smiled allowing the brothers to visibly relax Stefan more so than Damon.

Damon eyed Caroline's necklace before turning to Bonnie with one eyebrow kinked "What you didn't think I could do it" she challenged. Damon smirked it was nice having the old Bonnie back, though he'd never admit it.

"Of course not little witch I'm just surprised that you moved on from parlour tricks, other than finding ways to kill me" Damon remarked in typical Damon fashion his smirk set firmly on her features.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, before smirking herself "Just know I can still do it any time"

Damon smirk gets wider as he responds "Just know you can do me any time" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. All three sets of eyes in the room roll before Bonnie asked to see Stefan alone. Damon watches them unwilling to leave as Caroline flitters past him to the kitchen to grab a blood bag. Bonnie and Stefan move to the couch, not before telling Damon to leave.

"I erm" Bonnie fidgets nervously "I uh just wanted to say I'm sorry" she spoke genuinely looking him in the eye "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and blaming you and Damon for something none of us could have controlled. It just helped to have someone to blame, someone to hate for losing someone I loved so much. And I'm sorry that had to be you and Damon." Bonnie looked down ashamed that she had blamed Stefan, who had saved her life on more than one occasion.

"It's okay Bonnie" he said reaching out and taking her hand "I completely understand your reasons, I am just glad you are okay" Stefan smiled at her as she brought her head up to meet his eyes. She smiled softly at him, thinking that this is why him and Elena where perfect for each other both completely understanding and forgiving. She was glad her friend had him.

Squeezing his hand back she continued "I also wanted to say thank you for saving me, from Katherine and taking care of Caroline too" she smiled at him.

"Bonnie, I would do anything for my friends; I'm old enough to know a friend like you does not come around so often. After losing Lexi I know more than ever how important friends are" he smiled sadly at the thought of Lexi.

Hugging him, thankful for having another piece click back into place. whispering "Thank you" to Stefan before saying good bye to Caroline and leaving the Salvatore boarding house.

Opening the door to her car she felt a hand enclose around her elbow turning her round to face the dazzling blue eyes of Damon Salvatore. "So little witch you never got to answer my question before are we even" he said in a low almost seductive tone

Bonnie smiled slightly before replying in barley a whisper "No, not yet I still need time. But soon, soon you will prove yourself" bonnie stroked his face so gently that Damon wasn't sure she touched him at all. Before getting in her car and leaving a very confused Damon Salvatore in her wake.

**So what did you guys think? I know it may seem a bit OCC but it's my story and I'll do what I like :D who else hopes that bonnie saves Stefan in the next episode please? I want them to be friends again. **


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys because I'm nice and I really like the reviews I got, this is no longer a one-shot and I will continue with this story after episode 3 premieres on Thursday, because then I will have more ideas, plus if I don't like how things went in the show I will have my own take it. Oh and feel free to contribute any ideas you guys have and would like to see. Well anyway that's all I've got. Peace, love and grape slushies. **

**Becca xoxo (I always feel like gossip girl putting that lol) **


	3. Chapter 2

Redemption Chapter 2

**Hey sorry, sorry, sorry I've been really busy but life's a bitch and then you die, and on that cheery note here's the next chapter. **

**I do not own TVD or any of the characters (blah, blah, blah)**

Bonnie stood waiting at the front of the Salvatore's the next morning just before dawn, thinking to herself this is the most she has ever to the Salvatore's within a week. She was waiting for Stefan to drag himself over from Elena's and Caroline to finish making herself pretty.

She was stood with coffee cup in hand staring out on to the drive seeing the dewy morning fog that still hung in the air, the slight glimmer of sunshine on the horizon. The reason she arrived this early is because she wanted to see Caroline test out the necklace for the first time. Having the freedom of walking around in the sun light returned to her. Bonnie was happy she could do this for her friend, as was Stefan as he explained that it was a great thing she has done for her, helping Caroline keep in touch with her humanity is best thing to help her control herself. Therefore being able to walk around in the day, acting 'normal' is the best thing for her. Bonnie saw it the same way too, therefore she made a pact to herself to not treat Caroline any different from when she was alive.

Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of rustling from the still trees of the forest that surrounded the boarding house. Letting her eyes sweep over the forest she prepared herself, feeling the magic build inside of her keeping her eyes fixed on the woods.

In a flash a black blur zoomed around her coming right for her. With the swing of her arm she used her telekinetic powers and sent the blur flying and pinned it in the air. She smirked when she realised who the blur was.

"That's what you get for trying to sneak up on a witch" she scolded playfully walking up to the older Salvatore who was still pinned in the air Bonnie's powers. Her smirk still in place she dropped him to the ground with a not so graceful 'thud'.

He got up quickly with a scowl directed at Bonnie dusting off his clothes, he lifted his head up to see that she was still smirking on the verge of laughing, and he could not let this stand. Faster then she could see he ran behind her and grabbed her by the waist causing a startled yelp to come from Bonnie.

"Never laugh at a vampire witch" he whispered lowly in her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck and making her shiver with something other than fear. Damon laughed lowly at this taking one last sniff of her mouth-watering scent before moving away. The scowl and smirk set firmly now on the other persons face.

"So little witch what brings you here so early in the morning, I mean I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to resort to stalking Bonnie" humour clear in his tone as he looked over her taking in her simple skinny blue jeans and purple blouse that really made her skin glow, he thought to himself she looked beautiful, but erased that thought from his mind as quickly as it came.

"As irresistible as you are Damon" she added sarcastically which only caused his trademark smirk to grow "I'm here for Caroline she wants me to be her when she first gets to go in the sun, Stefan thought I was a good idea" she concluded.

A serious look then came on to Damon's face "Are you sure it was a good idea giving Blondie-bear a free pass to walk in the day, doesn't that make her easier to I don't know...go around picking off the town like little walking happy meals"

"Well isn't that what you do" Bonnie asked half joking half serious, even if she has decided to try and get along with Damon, that still doesn't erase what he was or he has done.

"Yes but unlike Blondie bear I have self control" Damon added

Bonnie nearly choked mid breath on the hilarity of the situation "Damon Salvatore, giving a lecture on impulse control seriously?" she commented halfway between shocked and amused. A scowl fell upon Damon's features as he glared at her. "Look Damon I know what you're tiring to do here, making sure Caroline doesn't kill anyone else, is very noble, even if it is for most likely selfish reasons, but everything is okay Stefan and I have discussed this"

"Oh well if you and Saint Stefan have discussed it, all must be right in the world" he commented bitterly.

"Don't be like that" Bonnie groaned already having an extensive discussion with Stefan this morning now having the same one with Damon, this day was already too long and the sun wasn't even up yet. "Stefan and I have discussed this already, when she's out one of us will always be with her, watching making sure she doesn't hurt anyone and the moment she does I de-bless the necklace and she gets it back when she regains herself. It's all okay, plus being out in the day, acting normal will help her keep in touch with her humanity and that in itself will help her keep control." She explained looking as though she had this all figured out.

Damon still had his doubts about Blondie bear but as he had told Elena at the carnival, whatever Caroline does it was on her, so he should forget Caroline right?

"Fine" he let out a defeated sigh but made a silent vow to keep an eye on Caroline for...Elena? _'Bonnie'_ his mind told him but he decided to ignore that for now.

"Good" Bonnie smiled, happy that she finally won an argument against him.

Before either could say another word, Caroline came out the boarding house looking as perky as ever in a super sunshine yellow baby doll dress, which Bonnie assumed was for ironic benefits. "Okay I'm ready now, a girls gotta look good for her first time as a vampire in the sun" she announced in typical Caroline fashion causing Bonnie to laugh and Damon to roll his eyes. Bonnie was glad of her reaction, she knew it would be easy thinking she was the same old Caroline.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked looking to Bonnie.

"Oh he's just gone to Elena's to say good morning" Bonnie dismissed with a wave of her hand but Caroline couldn't help but comment

"Oh 'good morning' eh" she winked at bonnie

"Caroline mind out of the cutter, and thank you for the mental image by the way" Bonnie sighs

"I second that" Damon buts in with a disgusted expression

"Second what?" the blur formally known as Stefan appears at Bonnie's side

Caroline smiles a manic smile throwing Bonnie another wink, whilst Bonnie gives Stefan a look that clearly says 'you don't want to know' before rolling her eyes and walking over to Caroline just as the sun appears over the horizon.

(A/N okay I'm gonna be really lazy here and skip to party, but you all know what happens Caroline can walk in the sun ooh aah, Alaric pops round and discussed werewolves, Elena snogs Stefan's face off nothing different in TVD world) ...

Typical Mystic Falls party, teens getting drunk and hitting on each other, this one was no different as Caroline, went into a jealousy fit.

"Caroline I saw that, you do not compel people" Bonnie chastised as Caroline had just compiled poor Amy Bradley, giving up as Caroline began to argue with Stefan she sighed "I'm gonna go and get a drink" she returning just in time to see Stefan walk off and hear Caroline exclaim "Whys everybody sticking up for Amy frickin Bradley" leaving her to herself she walks off to go catch up with some people.

15 minutes later

"Go and talk to him, we'll wait" Stefan told Caroline whilst Bonnie smiled at her supportively, Caroline had to apologize to Matt for being all Caroline and freaking out on him. As she walked off Stefan's phone began to ring and as he walks off to the side to answer it Bonnie's rings to, sighing as she looks down at the caller ID

"What do you want Damon" she asked aggravated, but also a little glad that he called her, although she would never admit it.

"Well hello to you to Bonnie, I'm just checking in on my favourite Sabrina, and seeing if Caroline has munched on anyone's neck yet" she could practically hear him smirking down the phone.

"No Caroline has been great see unlike some people she actually has self control" this time was Bonnie turn to smirk, Damon was about to shoot back a snarky reply before she cut him off. "Any info on the Lockwood's yet?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know" again with damn smirking, it was still annoying even if she couldn't see it.

Sighing aggravated "Damon I'm not in the mood for this, wait" Bonnie stopped mid sentence noticing both Stefan and Caroline missing "Stefan?" she called as she walked up to Tyler's truck where Caroline was stood a minute ago, she can hear Damon calling her name down the phone. "Carol-oh crap I gotta go" Bonnie hurriedly replies hanging up the phone as she spots Matt missing too, she closes her eyes and touches Caroline's abandoned phone, focusing she gets flashes of images of where they are in the woods she takes off in that direction.

After five minutes of searching night had just fallen and Bonnie is inwardly cursing herself for going into the creepy dark woods alone, she may be a witch but she has a lot of bad memories of these woods.

Feeling like her prayers had been answer she sees Stefan walking slowly around a familiar truck _'Isn't that Mason's truck?_' she asks herself

"Stefan?" Bonnie whisper shouts knowing he would hear her, he looks up at her worrily and brings his finger to his lips in a 'shhh' gesture, before going back to investigate the truck.

Bonnie holds her ground staring at the car cautiously as Stefan crouches around. Bonnie squints as she sees something moving inside, before a flash of gold eyes catch her attention "Stefan" she calls out just as the wolf jumps out the back window. Screaming slightly Bonnie jumps back shocked, as Stefan stares round cautiously coming to stand beside Bonnie protectively, a couple more seconds of searching the area she looks up at him, with wide worried eyes "We need to find Caroline" she states, he nods still looking around the area and grabs her hand instantly as he smells blood and takes off with Bonnie in tow.

...

"Caroline, no!" Bonnie screams coming upon the scene of Caroline pinning Matt against a tree feeding hungrily from his neck. Stefan speed up to her and flings her vigorously back and holds her in place as Matt slumps to the floor.

Bonnie goes to help Matt but it stopped in her tracks by Stefan as she hears a rustling and a flash of brown dart past the woods. Stefan looks over the Caroline as she comes to stand next to him and Bonnie "We need to go, lead it away from Matt, Caroline I need you to run as fast as you can" he orders. Caroline nods focussing on protecting Matt and begins to run as Stefan sweeps Bonnie up bridal style and follows.

Bonnie is shocked at the sudden movement and begins to feel a little disorientated as the dark forest whooshes by her _'super speed...so overrated'_ she thinks to herself as they come to a sudden stop at one of the old Lockwood ruins.

Stefan put Bonnie down as soon as the stopped, both vampires scanning the area, hearing a growl not too far away.

"Hey" a male voice shouts, all three snap there head around to see Tyler stood on top of one of the old ruins. "What are you guys doing" they just look at him thinking of something to say and still a little wary, just as the wolf jumps on Caroline.

"Caroline" Bonnie screams seeing the wolf pin a friend down baring its teeth. Within the blink of an eye Stefan pulled the wolf off throwing it viciously, but it regains its footing just as fast and goes for Stefan.

Bonnie out of her stunned and fearful stupor sends it flying back just as it is ready to lunge at Stefan, the wolf regains its self just as fast as before, focused on Bonnie ready to attack. The wolf bares its teeth, flexing its muscles ready to attack. A shout interrupts its focus

"No!" Tyler shouts, making all three look to him in astonishment as the wolf actually listens and takes off. Bonnie runs over the Caroline, hugging her as both girls ask each other 'are you alright'

Stefan satisfied that no one is hurt begins to compel Tyler to forget what happened here tonight.

...

Bonnie and Caroline walked into the grille that night, Caroline knowing what she had to do. Bonnie felt so sorry for her friend she knew how much she cared for matt and vice visa, and now she had to give it up to keep him save from a life that she was dragged into.

"Are you ready for this?" Bonnie asked looking Caroline straight in the eyes seeing the sadness yet determination she held there. Bonnie couldn't help but feel proud at that moment seeing the strong person Caroline was becoming, even if it was under these circumstances.

Caroline nodded solemnly, taking a deep before walking over to Matt and Amy. Bonnie watched on sadly as she watched her friend purposefully destroy the best relationship she has ever had. She watched as matt got up and angrily left, leaving a dejected Caroline at the table.

Bonnie took a seat next to her squeezing her hand tightly. "Hey, are you okay" Bonnie asked softly.

Caroline shakes her head before she begins the cry softly, Bonnie immediately gets up and wraps her in a hug, "It will be okay" she cooed "It will get better care. Just remember I will always be there for you" Bonnie whispers into her blond hair and squeezing her tighter.

...

After they had left the grille Bonnie and Caroline made their way over to Elena's to see if she was back from the road trip yet.

Just as they approached the porch they heard the rowing voices of Elena and Damon, bonnie stopped immediately halting Caroline with her. The blond looked over her questionably before Bonnie shook her head in and put her finger to her lip, listening to what was being talked about.

"I need to know the truth, when you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know he was wearing the ring" they heard Elena question

"No...No I didn't. Katherine really pissed me of and I-I snapped. I got lucky with the ring, I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it" Damon admitted, Bonnie felt proud of him in that moment for finally telling the truth "Elena I'm sorry"

"Thank you for being honest with me. And the answer to your question about our friendship is yes...you have lost me forever" Bonnie was a little taken aback by this, she knew what Damon did was evil, but this was Elena she always forgave him for everything that happened, Vicky, nearly killing her (Bonnie) and doing those awful things to Caroline

"But you knew that already didn't you, you used me today" Bonnie could feel the hurt coming off him in waves

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know" Elena replied simply

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends...you and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks" Damon stated bitterly before descending down the porch, as he turned the corner he spotted them.

"Caroline go ahead I need to talk to Damon" Bonnie asked her fried nodding her head reassuringly

Caroline nodded hesitantly before taking off towards the house, shooting Damon a look on the way that clearly said '_Touch her, you die'_ she knew what he was like when he was pissed

"Are you okay" Bonnie asks softly seeing the hurt on his features before he covered it up when he seen her and Caroline

"Yeah better than ever little witch" Damon replied annoyance and sarcasm clearly featured in his tone

"Damon... you know Elena will forgive you she always does, you just have to be worthy of that forgiveness, you did that tonight, by telling the truth" Bonnie explained, trying to make him feel better, she didn't know what compelled her but for some reason she had to make him be okay

"Yeah worked great for me tonight" Damon remarked sarcastically as he walked away

"Hey!" Bonnie shouted as Damon turned to face her "Were even" she smiled at him and turned back to head in to the house, missing the genuine smile that came over Damon's face.

**Hope you guys liked it, I was really disappointed with that episode, there is no Bamon scenes at all! And the one of the TWO (Two seriously!) Bonnie scenes, Bonnie's and Caroline are acting like B****s to each other, I didn't like it. Although I did love the fact that Stefan is the only person Bonnie seems to trust, just one sentence 'but you can trust me' (or something along those lines) and she was won over it was sweet. **

**Oh is it wrong I kinda jumped for joy when Damon told Elena she's just like Katherine? Lol I am seriously not a Delena fan, so things like that send me into little fits of happiness. **

**Erm this isn't my best but I just had to get it out of the way because it was bugging to crap out of me. **


End file.
